Galaxy class decks
The decks of a Federation starship: of the Galaxy-class ]] * Deck 1 ** Bridge ** Captain's ready room ** Conference lounge * Deck 3 ** Executive Dining room ( ) * Deck 4 ** Main shuttlebay ( ) ** Cargo bays ( ) *** Cargo Bay 1 ( ) *** Cargo Bay 3 ( ) *** Cargo Bay 6 ( ) *** Room 2740: Cargo Hold 7 ( ) *** Room 2317: Cargo Bay 11 ( ) *** Cargo bay transporters ( ) ** Ship's stores ( ) *'Deck 5' ** Interrogation/Detention Area ( ) * Deck 6 ** Room 1654: Transporter Room 1 ( ) ** Room 2054: Transporter Room 3 ( ) * Deck 7 ** Section 4: Guest quarters ( ) ** Guest quarters ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) * Deck 8 ** Unfinished multipurpose deck ( ) ** Room 0142: VIP quarters ( ) ** Room 0910: Counselor Troi quarters ( ) ** Room 0912: Commander Riker quarters ( ) ** Room 3402: Counselor's office ( ) ** Battle bridge ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) ** Captain's quarters ( ) * Deck 9 ** Section 4: Guest quarters ( ) ** VIP quarters ( ) *** Room 0910: Guest quarters, 2365 ( ) *** Room 0910: Deanna Troi's quarters, 2366 ( ) *** Room 0937: Guest quarters, 2366 ( ) ** Officer's Quarters ( ) *** Room 3601: Jean-Luc Picard's quarters ( ) ** Security station ( ) * Deck 10 ** Section 1: Ten Forward ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) ** Holodeck 5 ( ) ** Room 5013 Planetary sciences laboratory ( ) ** Science laboratory ( ) * Deck 11 **Holodeck ( ) *** Room 0925: Holodeck three ( ) *** Room 1825: Holodeck two ( ) *** Room 2917: Holodeck four ( ) * Deck 12 ** Section 23 Baker, Room 1629: Chief medical officer's office ( ) ** Section 23 Baker, Room 1631: Sickbay ( ) ** Biomedical Lab ( ) ** Nursery ( ) ** Gymnasium ( ) ** Transporter Room 8 ( ) * Deck 13 ** Room 5973: Shuttlebay 2 ( ) ** Shuttlebay 3 ( ) * Deck 14 ** Transporter room ( ) ** Primary care classroom ( ) ** Turbolift 2 ( ) ** Conference Room ( ) * Deck 15 ** Jefferies tube *** J-4 ( ) * Deck 16 ** Guest quarters ( ) * Deck 17 ** Section 21 Alpha: Arboretum ( ) ** Auxiliary turbolift to battle bridge ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) * Deck 18 ** Cargo bays ( ) * Deck 22 ** Lounge ( ) ** Turbolift 3 ( ) * Decks 23 to 24 ** Impulse System (Main), Fusion Reaction Systems ( , display graphic) * Deck 25 ** Room 0293: Starboard nacelle Jefferies tube access ( ) ** Room 0294: Starboard nacelle tube/plasma injector ( ) ** Torpedo bay ( ) ** Docking port 5 ( ) * Decks 27 to 29 ** Deuterium Confinement Tankage ( , display graphic) * Decks 30 to 35 ** Deuterium injection subsystem ( , display graphic) * Deck 30 ** Jefferies tube *** J-9 ( ) *** K-12 ( ) * Deck 32 ** Living quarters ( ) * Deck 33 ** Room 5244: Brig ( ) * Deck 34 ** Turbolift 5 ( ) * Deck 36 ** Main engineering, dilithium regulation chamber, dilithium chamber hatch, power transfer conduits ( ) ** Droid Maintenance ** Science lab ( ) ** Room 5244: Jefferies tube access point ( ) ** Turbolift 5 ( ) ** Turbolift 9 ( ) ::The Chief Engineer's office may be located on this deck. ( ) * Decks 37 to 41 ** Antiproton injection subsystem ( , display graphic) * Deck 38 ** Jefferies tube *** N-11 ( ) *** N-95 ( ) - external sensors ** Cargo bays *** Cargo Bay 3 ( ) * Deck 39 ** Cargo bays *** Cargo Bay 12 ( ) * Deck 42 ** Antimatter chamber ( , display graphic) ** Antimatter storage ( ) Category:Starship sections